


A Little After-Dinner Talk

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Alphonse doesn't sleep and Maes Hughes can't.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Maes Hughes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: fandomtrees





	A Little After-Dinner Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



After dinner, after some talking, Mrs. Hughes sent the boys - and Elysia to bed. With a full stomach, Edward snored himself to sleep. Alphonse as always, was stuck awake. He wished he could turn off his thoughts, that he could sleep and dream and have his body again if it came right down to it, but their journey would grant them that, he knew it to be true. Edward didn't make promises he couldn't keep. 

But after a while, Alphonse heard a sound somewhere in the apartment and his own curiosity dragged him from the bed. He crept out - as much as a rattling suit of armor can creep - and found Major Hughes sitting at the same table they had eaten at earlier, this time with papers spread everywhere. Without looking up, he said, "Alphonse, shouldn't you be sleeping?" 

"I, uh, couldn't sleep. Too much rich food." 

Hughes raised his head - and his eyebrows. "I don't recall you eating anything, Alphonse." 

Eep. Alphonse hoped the rattling would be mistaken for movement and not shivering. "I did! And it was really good." He made his way closer. "What are you working on?" 

"Nothing too important." Hughes swept everything into a file and closed it with a particular finality. He folded his arms, looking up at Alphonse. "Tell me something - how long have you boys been like...you are?" 

"Ah..." Alphonse tapped the forefingers of his gauntlets together. "Not so long, really!" 

"Mm." Hughes removed his glasses and polished them on his shirt. "Sit down, Alphonse. Please." 

He obeyed, hoping Major Hughes wouldn't ask a question he couldn't answer. "You know, we were in therapy for a year." He nodded. That was safe to talk about, right? "It seemed like forever...but I knew things would be okay the first time Ed said he wasn't going to pee in a pan any more." 

Hughes stared at him, glasses in mid-polish. A startled laugh choked out of him, one that turned into full merriment. "Al, that's probably the best story I've heard yet about the Fullmetal Alchemist." 

"But but you probably shouldn't tell him I said that!" Alphonse said. 

"Oh, no worries." Hughes's smile was fond now, gentle. "You should go back to bed; get some sleep. Even though I don't know how you can with the way your brother snores." 

"I'm used to it, Major!" Alphonse got up, pushing the chair back under the table. "Good night." He inclined his helmet to Hughes, who nodded back. 

Once in the room, Alphonse picked up his notebook. Yes, he did want to try Mrs. Hughes's quiche when he was able to eat again. But he also wanted to remember that laugh from Major Hughes and how good it would sound to human ears.


End file.
